


Hate Sex to Finally Relax

by B_25



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/F, pony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_25/pseuds/B_25
Summary: Applejack has a new human on the farm, one like her and then absolutely not, named Caroline. Tempers rise and bets are made and, in the middle of their hatred for the other, sweet sweet hate sex arises.Who will emerge the victor?Or will a peace be found near the end of the battle?





	Hate Sex to Finally Relax

[center][b]Hate Sex to Finally Relax[/b]  
[i]B_25 & Spaceycakes[/i][/center]

She hated the outsider since she appeared. The damn portal opening over her house, crashing the devil herself through the roof. Applejack made her fix that patch. Conceit came first and concern came last. Something about the foreign woman licked ice across her skin.

A feat, even Rainbow Dash on her worst days, couldn’t accomplish.

“Applejack? Do you think you could find work and housing for Caroline?”

Why, squeezing her eyes ever so tightly, did Applejack say yes?

[hr]

A thin blanket of sunlight laid over her skin, the feeling of dewy grass brushing against her exposed toes a hidden delight. Applejack’s first day off in not weeks, but rather months. And crossing her hands against the back of her head while she walked, the cowgirl planned on enjoying every second of it.

“Hey, AJ!” That voice. Eyes clenched. Not this again. “Think fast!”

By the time her head whipped in the voice's direction—too late. Waves of muddied water rose and splashed over her, from the chest of her overalls to drenching her exposed feet, leaving an icky feeling over her body.

“What in the [i]hay [/i]is wrong with you!” Applejack whipped her hands in the air to dry herself, shaking droplets of brown from her arms. The denim of the overalls now damp and darker shade of blue. “You're supposed to be working on the farm. Not playing on it like it some playground.”

“Man!” The human woman stepped over the puddle with her other foot, approaching the fence separating them. “Can't even relax on your day off, can ya? No wonder you’ve got so many developing wrinkles beneath that fur.”

Applejack huffed. “Watch your tongue when it starts spouting things that ain't true!” She blew toward the fence in a stride, a wet [i]squelch [/i]accompanying her steps. “Now take those words back before I stuff ‘em where they don’t belong.”

“That’s only a threat if I'm [i]lying[/i].” Caroline leaned her hands against the the top of the fench, pushing herself slightly over it. Then, in raising a hand, she flicked a finger out from it. Here, her smooth skin and golden locks became accentuated by the sunlight. “I’ll trace my finger across each one if you think I’m foolin’.”

Applejack crossed her arms. “This don't excuse you messin' about instead of workin' hard!”

“Only need to work hard if you can’t work smart—probably why you’re always sweating on the field, ain’t it, Applejack?” Caroline inched her face until they were only inches away, her exhales washing over the orange, fuzz-covered cheeks of the other girl. “I finished my work an hour ago. Quicker and better than your best of days.”

Applejack grinned as she shoved her face forward as well. Only a slit of space now seperated their faces. Warmth slowly boiled into heat; a change unaffected by the sun. “Them's fighting words. Able to back up what you're putting down?”

Caroline nudged toward the distant barn. “Sure you can keep up? Last time, you tuckered out so quickly—“

“'Cause you choked me!”

“Then you can choke me this time,” Caroline said as they both stepped away, turning to the same destination. “And you'll still be the one to pass out.”

[hr]

They were scraping when they reached the barn. Applejack hardly waited before leaving public sight to grip the collar of Caroline’s shirt. She yanked it up and pulled it close—consuming those pink lips.

It wasn't an act of love, but rather, for a love of hatred. To assert her will and strip the confidence of the other. Feeling those plush lips tucked between her larger pair, consumed and nipped at. Pleasured by skill. By rawness. 

Before Caroline could react—those hands pushed her, hard, into the door.

They blasted back from the impact. Caroline wiggled for freedom, though those hands threw her into the barn. She stumbled back, panting, fighting to regain her bearings.

Without breaking eye contact, Applejack kicked a door back, and then slapped the other one back as well, shutting away the sunlight. The fuzzy cowgirl straightened out her backtall, pushing her chest out and crossing her arms over it, taking a pose of authority.

Which exposed her to defeat.

Applejack hadn't been expecting. Not expecting for the girl to stumble into a dash, breaking into a blur before throwing herself at Applejack—without remorse for pain. Caroline slapped, sharply, her hand against the fur-covered cheek, knocking the taller girl’s face against the wood of the door.

It creaked from both of their weights pressed against it. 

“Keep like this, you worthless cowgirl.” Caroline applied more pressure against Applejack’s cheeks, enjoying the pressure mounting against her palm, the head fighting to break free. Caroline only pressed harder. “Let me see the pathetic excuses you hide underneath those clothes.”

Applejack wiggled, banging against the door, struggling to break free but never succeeding, not an inch gained as the smaller girl held her in place. Heavy breathing and the click of snaps coming loose the only sounds echoing off the walls of the barn.

First were the overalls. Cool and damp from the water splashed before. It fell easily, a pile of clothing around the orange feet. “Now raise your legs if you know what's good for you.”

What Caroline hadn't been expecting, however, was for one of those legs to raise as she wished—then slam her stomach. Air exploded from her lungs, a hollow feeling in her belly. Her hands weakly covered the spot while Caroline stumbled back. 

“Afraid I don't need showin’ on how to take clothes off.” Applejack stepped from the overalls, revealing the snug, golden panties tight around her waist. They hugged her bottom like the hands of a lover. “Perfectly capable of doin' that myself.”

“Then why are your undergarments still on?” Caroline stopped hunching from the attack, standing tall—even on a weak stomach. Cracking her neck, she worked her fingers on the buttons of her shirt. “Any girl can take her clothes off. But there's an art in doing it well. Though you’re not the kind of gal to know much about art now, hey?”

“That so?” Applejack stepped toward the girl. There was enough slack in her bra that, with every foot crossed, her soft, orange mounds of perfection jiggled beneath the thin fabric. Each ripple tantalizing to watch. “Seems like those fatty fingers of yours are strugglin’ with those buttons.”

She stopped, laying a hand on her waist. “Know gettin' some action with a girl makes you nervous. But since you’re so desperate, I don’t mind teaching ya how it’s [i]done[/i].”

Caroline threw herself a step before Applejack.

“You know I fucking hate you, right?”

“And I hate you back.” Applejack leaned in close, growling, lips nearly spread like a feral dog. “With every fibre of my being.”

They bashed together in a kiss, lips hungry for each other, both looking to devour and not be consumed. Battle. A feat to be accomplished and held over the other. While their lips worked—their hands searched. Caroline's slapped down against the orange expanse of Applejack's back, leaving a burning, stingy place of red that made Aj twitch—before her fingers searched for the white strings holding back paradise.

Applejack worked for something different. Her hands felt below to Caroline’s waist, hating its delicious narrowness, a tightness she lacked. Bigger isn't always better. But it'd be a cold day in Tartarus before that was ever admitted.

The naughty thoughts surged when her hands, however, felt the back of Caroline’s waistband. She slipped a hand down the back, the band of the pants tight against against her, like another part of Caroline, once more, was holding her down.

“Mmhm.” Caroline broke from their kiss, a bridge of saliva connecting them. “What are you feeling for back there?”

“Only checkin' to feel if you have anythin’ down there to begin with.” Applejack laid her palm against the gentle curve of Caroline’s cheek, despising the hefty, supple dough rolling over her palm and spilling between her fingers. “A girl without a proper backside. Checkin' yourself in the mirror the reason you cry at night?”

Caroline laughed. Her fingers danced over the knot in the string of Applejack’s bra—loosening it with ease. “Better packed with tightness than wobbling around with fatness. Though a fat bitch like you wouldn't get that.”

The girls acted at the same time. Applejack's hand rose to grip the waistband of those tight jeans, tugging them down, each pull seconds after the other, the building tautness reaching a climax before the waistband reached Caroline's thighs—then dropping to the ground.

And Caroline undid the knots of the bra, the fabric fighting to hold the soft mountains losing its strength. The front fell at once, dropping to the ground. Orange fur slicked up. Nipples slightly dark but still very pink.

“No matter you're so slow.” Caroline gazed down from the muzzle to the breasts of the girl, their fat weight appeasing to her eyes. Soft and round, a little bigger than they appeared. “If I had to carry fat mountains with me all the time, I guess I would be a little bit slower.”

Caroline didn't give time for a response. No. What she did was throw her hands onto the front of those jugs at once, delighting in their soft, fatty feel as they flattened into her palms and welled between her fingers. Applejack’s nipples were hard, pricking her skin, a pressure Caroline so dearly wanted to push down on—which she did to the moan of the other girl.

“Down on the ground you go!” Caroline laughed in her moment of attack, catching Applejack off guard with the kneading from her hands. Her leg swept behind Applejack's while her hands pushed forward—tripping the mare back into a pile of hay. “Why don't you get those panties off so I have something to fuck? Unless what's underneath is better left hidden from the world.”

“Easy it with the projection, slob.” Applejack chuckled. She propped herself up on the bundle of hay, sliding her hands down to her waist. Slipping a thumb through the golden string on either side of her panties, she tugged the article down, letting them catch taut between her muscular thighs. “I've been able to sniff how disgusting you are down there forever since we got inside.”

She then laughed. “Surprised the dog hasn't come in barkin' to try and get rid of the stench.”

“And how about you?” Caroline fought to keep her head straight. The fuzzy girl hadn't been embarrassed to show herself off at all. She laid back with hands crossed over the back of her head, the mass of her breasts resting gently on her chest like pillow [i]begging [/i]to be slept against. “I know your kind is made of fur. But I know shaving is still a thing around here.”

“It sure is all right.” Applejack spread her legs far apart, exposing her hidden treasure to the world. Her pussy laid bare, two plush mounds on either side, a streak of thick pubic mane covering the lawn above. The strands, juicy to the eyes, trapped in the girl's musk. “Not an issue if you keep yourself clean enough... and know when to get dirty.”

Caroline undid the buttons on her shirt quickly—tossing it aside.

“And from the twinkle in your eye,” Applejack continued while she relaxed further, “I'd say my smell is getting to you, huh? Even I must admit I look rather nice down there. And that scent? Well, even if it makes me a bit wild if I'm honest.”

Caroline didn't bother giving a show, nearly feeling like a stripper to a client the way Applejack sat. How could this woman of fur and fuzz make her think such a way? The curves of her body and the thickness of her assets beyond the world back home.

“So why don't you settle your pretty head between my thighs,” Applejack went on with a grin,   
“and I'll lock you in nice and tight, and you can eat out my pussy as much as you like? How about that? Your face buried between my legs—ain't that where you belong for all the crud I've pulled for you?”

Caroline grinned as she pulled her panties down to her thighs. She let go and they dropped at her feet. Stepping out of them, she kicked them aside. “Don't play yourself as something special, cowgirl. I do your job better than you could ever wish. When it comes to looks? You can't match me. And there's something else that makes me more special than you.”

Applejack didn't move from her spot, keeping as she was, a long tuft of orange pubic mane falling over her clit. “That so?”

“I'm the only human girl in this world,” Caroline said as she strode forward. “Unlike you, I'm exotic and different. Find me someone else with skin as smooth as mine.”

“Explains while none have come knockin' at your door either.” Applejack tilted her head back, gazing at her hated lover as their toes then came to touch. “To them, it must feel like doing it with an animal.” She giggled. “That ain't far from the truth now, is it?”

Caroline didn't bother with a response. Oh no. A vein had been struck and now there was blood, burning blood piping hot. Throwing a leg over Applejack's right thigh, she dropped herself onto the fur-covered girl—crotch to crotch, as her other foot slide underneath Aj's left thigh. “Damn right I fuck like a dog. When we're done... [i]you'll [/i]be the one howling like one.”

Caroline groaned, however, on impact. Her eyes clenched as her body burned alive with heat. Applejack had always been bigger and stronger than her, sure, in a strangely lazy kind of way. But not once had she ever let that rule over her. Even though she enjoyed feeling smaller in the bigger girl's presence, she was always set on taking down the giant.

But as their pussies touched, the other one was much larger than her own, the mounds squishy as she sunk into them. The lips of her own lit itched and bit at themselves, demanding contact, burning beneath the skin, need to be scratched and touched and pressed and played with and—[i]fuck she needed to get started already![/i]

“What's the matter? Losing yourself already?”

Caroline raised her head with an eye glinting in the low light. “You fuckin' wish.”

Applejack narrowed her eyes—before they both rolled back into her head. The smaller girl had started slow, grinding her hips over the girl's crotch, teasing their pussies together—until a certain fuzzy clit had come out from its hood to play.

One Caroline made [i]extra [/i]sure to grind upon.

“Nnnngh!” Applejack fought to roll her head forward, inch by inch, her eyes glowing green as they settled upon her lover. “T-That's playing dirty.”

Caroline smiled. “Whatever it takes to make you howl at the moon, you lazy bitch.”

“Who you callin’ a bitch? Lucky we don't toss that tiny ass of yours to the street and make you earn a living another way.” Applejack's wrapped around the waist of white skin, the fur of her fingertips caressing it lower and lower. “Or maybe you'd like that? To be used and abused like the filthy puppy you are. Maybe you'd enjoy taking it more in a cold alleyway rather than a warm barn.”

Caroline clenched her eyes at feeling two sizable hands drew closer to her waist, tickling every inch of skin harder and harder, a light touch deepening into a hold. Then they struck. Two palms striking her cheeks which danced and wobbled—caught and collected into those same hands before the jiggles could cease.

“So fucking small that I can fit all of your ass into my hands.” Applejack growled at the girl, flicking her massive hips against the human. Her cunt rose up, her clit sinking slightly into the tight slit above. “All your kind like this or just the ones your world tosses aside?”

Caroline felt defeat. Rage boiled in her chest at being beaten by the orange bitch. But a shake of her head cleared her mind. Applejack had finally found out where she was weak, the reason why she wore such tight panties around her butt. Each cheek covered in sensitive skin that pleasured her deeply from the faintest touch. Now to have it handled by such long fingers, pressing hard into her globes and squeezing the whole of her cheek with a single knead—she'd lose if this kept up.

“Play with my arse all you like,” Caroline continued as the perversion of her mind led her eyes to the round keys of victory. This might have been a battle, but it was still sex all the same, and chasing after your own desires usually led to theirs becoming fulfilled as well. “But we all know you can't find someone to pleasure your tits like this!”

Caroline threw both of her hands into the hefty dough of Applejack's orange tits, piles of softness stacked from how she laid back, looking ample and supple and wanting to be touched. Her palm flew right into their base, pressing inward as the softness weighed into the sides of her wrists.

Applejack moaned. Her head rolling back once more, though in a jerky fashion, as she fought to keep herself in check. But Caroline didn't give the orange bitch a chance. Oh no. The hatred she felt for this woman fuelled her lust and her attack, clumping as much boob fat inside her fingers before kneading down tightly, the softness thinning and spilling out from her hand.

“N-Nngh! N-Now you... you quit that... o-or...” Applejack only gripped the ass in her hands tighter, using the power in her arms to lift them—and the girl—with ease... before dropping them both onto her crotch. The impact, two soft pussies smashing together, caused both girls to howl with a moan. “I-I'll finish this in a way that'll leave you broken for a week!”

“Worst you can do is pinch and slap my tight ass and hope one day I stuff it against your face.” Caroline's breathing turned to steam upon hitting the air, the smoothness of her skin heating to new extremes. “You must [i]hate [/i]how much you love my touch. Something so great attached to someone you hate. But don't you worry. Once I've made you into my bitch—you can kiss and stuff your face and serve it as much as you wish.”

Applejack pushed her lips left with a chuckle “Think you can do all that with somethin' so small? Trying walkin' more instead of talkin'.” She bounced in the hay, little waves sliding down the pile. “With a simple movement, my ass can knock this whole stack of hay down. Heh, imagine what I could do if I was really tryin'.”

Images came. Of all the exciting positions, the two could find themselves in. It wasn't right. Her pussy blazed with heat as its buttery juices bubbled. Both of them continued to grind, each lubricating the other. Both their thighs were lined with sweet milk—a puddle already developed on the ground beneath them.

“I could cover your whole face with my whole behind if I wished it,” Applejack groaned with a moan quickly following, the flicks of her hips growing faster, more wild, savage even. “And talking about gettin' weighed down? If I set those—[i]nnnghmmm—[/i]girls you like so much on you, well, you'd be fighting to get up from them, wouldn't ya?”

Caroline felt herself cutting it close, forced to grind her hips against the other girls, needing to match the wounded cry of her pussy needing to be relieved. The same must have been true of Applejack for, whenever she dropped her hips—the other girl flicked up twice as hard to milk the contact between them.

That, and her hands had failed to leave her ass.

“Like that dog brain of yours wouldn't be stunned as well.” Caroline went for the finisher, removing one of her hands and pressing forth her face, taking the perky, needy nipple into her mouth and begging to suck. It throbbed in her mouth, and she played and teased it with her tongue. While her face kept sinking into the one breast, her hands went for the other, teaming up to take more of it into her control.

Applejack groaned. “Why... y-you...”

Caroline only grinned as she continued sucking the other girl's tit, a power play as the sensitive numb kept flicking around her mouth. The girl had been desperate, enough to lean back and leave her whole chest bare—allowing the sensitive tit to be thoroughly licked and sucked and tease, every swipe quivering her thighs into submission.

In the same vein, however, those big hands collected and squished her tush like it was nothing, spreading them apart only to tightly press them together. They caught their wobble and their jiggle every time a thrust had sent her a bit high into the air.

Caroline moaned into the monstrous boob, stuffing her face deeper into its softness, feeling it well against her forehead and cheek as it slowly consumed and filled out around her. But the tit set on her tongue reached deeper inside—where she could torment further.

Even though she had sunk into the breast of another girl, her face unable to be seen from how deeply pressed into its center it had been—Caroline still controlled Applejack as much as vice versa was true.

Applejack's head finally leaned all the way back, resting at the top of the pile of hay as the hands worked at her other breast. Both of them took heaps of orange softness and squished them around, precise fingers digging and deep, scratching around, playing with her boob unlike anything her own hands could accomplish.

“You... dirty... dirty...” Applejack continued flicking her hips like a savage lost to lust, the powerful thrust and smacking of thighs thundering against the wooden walls. “...dirty bitch...”

It was with the final slam that both girls enjoyed defeat. The gushing of milky butter from their cunts as each splashed the other with their most special of essence. Both their bodies hot, both their cunts burning, both their minds lost in euphoria.

Panting were the sounds of the barn. A heaving of breathing while sweat glistened their skin and damped their fur. Musk lingered, intensifying into near visibility—steam only seen by a narrowed eye. 

By the time their orgasms had flushed out from their systems, and the fires within their bodies finally exhausted, the two hated lovers fell into each other. Applejack's larger frame served as a fuzzy bed for the smaller girl.

Caroline's head rose from the massive boobs, gulping in fresh air rather than Applejack's odour—which she found herself, much to her chagrin, pleasantly drunk on. Her body, however, was now drained and her limbs aching from the roughness of the sex.

And so, with her last seconds of strength, she collapsed into the valley between the giant breasts. Her head caught snug against them, a plush pillow tickling her skin, wobbling like a waterbed whenever the larger girl breathed. 

Applejack, unable to fight on and knowing this to be an equal loss, wrapped her legs around the smaller girl—tucking her close against her body. Hugging the girl's back and keeping her head tightly against her own breasts, Applejack leaned her own head back as well, settled now with her human blanket as she slowly drifted off to sleep. 

Just one of their many sessions.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you have to try new things. 
> 
> If people only kept within their interest, repeating only the things they were good at—then progress is slowly attained. It's by going outside our attention and our comfort where we tread unfamiliar waters all to learn something new. 
> 
> Writing this story showed me how size difference doesn't have to be the scale of giants to be enjoyable. That characters not in love or even liking each other can still be enjoyable to write even if it's outside my field. 
> 
> In short, writing this fic was swimming in new waters, but with the tricks gained, I use on the fics I write for myself. 
> 
> Special thanks to Spacey for commissioning this fic from me. I hope you all enjoy it as much as they did.   
~ Yr. Pal, B


End file.
